conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Morochan People's Republic
Morocha or officialy the Morochan People's Republic is a sovereign state in Eastern Europe. Morocha has an are of 204,23 km2 and a population of 9 million people. The capital, and largest city of Morocha, is Ŏčaba, while the official languages are Morochan (an language isolate possibly relating to the Northwest Caucasian language family), Hungarian and Russian. Etymology The name Morocha was first mentioned in an extant Bulgarian codex in the late 10th century. An anonymous writer mentions seeing a group of well-organized tribes heading to the areas near the Hungarian-settled Carphtian Basin. Giving them the name Moronians, he dosen't mention any contact, though it appears they have contact about this time. In another chornicle made by the same writer, is where "Morocha" is first used. He wrotes of the tribe calling their land Morocha, after one of their leaders. History Government Morocha is a Single-party Socialist State governed under the ideology of Strassoism under the ruling Morochan Socialist Party, created in order to create a true and reasonable equal society which is governed for the betterment, nature and progress of humankind. The Morochan People's Republic is one of the only socialist states abhoring Communism. Demographics Population Over 93% of the population of Morocha are Native Morochans. Hungarians commonly make up 50% of the non-native population of Morocha followed by Russian (33%), Romani (25%), Polish (19%), Ukrainian (16%), Romanian (8%), and Serbian (0.45%). A small diaspora lives in Russia, Ukraine and Poalnd. Lanugage The official and most spoken language in Morocha is Morochan, an language isolate possibly related to the Northwest Cacausian language family. Morochan is defined as the offical and native language by the Ministry of Culture. Morochan is spoken by 7 million people worldwide. The second offical and largest spoken languages in terms of use, Hungarian, spoken by 50% of the population. The Ministry of Cultural Affairs also designates Hungarian as an recognised minority language. Other langauges spken are , , , German, Russian and English. Religion The government discourages religion and favors Secular Atheism instead. , or who praticed right-wing beliefs are generally persecuted or imprisoned. Many critics, including that of some Religious Fundementalists, criticized the government for holding "pagan" and "Satanic" Atheistic views, However, the Minister of Cultural Affairs, ethnic Hungarian Jänoš Acilär, one day in an interview on national TV, responed to those by saying that "Big religions have opressed and enslaved the minds of peoples for over 2000 years or more, Secularism and Atheism are needed to enocurage a more peaceful, diverse and stable nation". Several laws prohibited creationist or other religious myths at school, nor to set up and run a religious school. Such offences are classed as disgraceful crimes to the Ideology. However, the state has favorable view of Indian religions and in recent years, A few Buddhist and Hindu temples were set up and a small, but active Buddhist/Hindu community as well. According to the 2013 census over 80% of Morochan people identifiy themselves as Atheist, Agnostic or without Religious Beliefs. 35% of the Morochan people classifiy themselves as Buddhist/Hindu & 27% classifiyed themselfves as Christian. The majority of Christains are Roman Catholics, most of them Hungarian, with a medium Protestant community. In addition, 4% identify as Muslim, 2% Jewish and 0.4% Shinto. Category:Countries Category:Altverse